Simplify the following expression: ${-3z-4-z-2}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3z - z} {-4 - 2}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-4z} {-4 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4z} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-4z-6$